memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Spock
Mr. Spock was a Human/Vulcan hybrid who became one of the most distinguished and respected figures in the United Federation of Planets in his lifetime. As a Starfleet officer in the latter-half of the 23rd Century, he served aboard the starship [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] (NCC-1701) as science officer under Captain Christopher Pike, first officer and science officer under Captain James T. Kirk, and as her commanding officer. In the 24th Century, he became a celebrated Ambassador and advisor to the Federation's leadership. Childhood Spock (his full name is unpronounceable to Humans) was born in 2230 in the city of Shi'Kahr on the planet Vulcan. His mother was Amanda Grayson, a Human school teacher, and his father Sarek was a Vulcan scientist and diplomat. For a time, he grew up along side his half-brother, Sybok (the son of Sarek from a previous mate), until Sybok's ostracism for rejecting Vulcan principles of logic. (TOS: "This Side of Paradise"; TAS: "Yesteryear"; 'Star Trek V: The Final Frontier) His mixed parentage caused difficulties throughout his early life. His own father, who loved and married a Human woman, was somewhat ambivalent about his child's Human nature at his birth. For her part, Amanda watched Spock's stiff-lipped anguish caused by torment at the hands of other Vulcan children, knowing that his "human half" was suffering. (Star Trek V: The Final Frontier; TOS: "Journey to Babel") As a child, Spock was betrothed to T'Pring, in accordance with the traditional Vulcan marriage process. (TOS: "Amok Time") In an attempt to prove himself, Spock decided (prematurely, and without parental knowledge or approval) to undertake the Kahs-wan maturity trial in the Vulcan wilderness. His pet sehlat, I-Chaya, tagged along against his master's wishes and defended him from the attack of a carnivorous, venomous Le-matya. The intervention of an older cousin saved Spock from the Le-matya, but I-Chaya was left badly wounded. Faced with the stark choice of a painfully extended life or a peaceful release for I-Chaya, Spock logically opted for the latter. That decision marked his choice of following in the philosophies of Surak: logic and emotional control. (Many years later in 2269, the accidental creation of an alternate timeline created a universe where Spock was killed in his childhood. Using the Guardian of Forever, Spock returned to the Vulcan of his youth and assumed the role of the nearly forgotten-cousin that saved his life during the Kahs-wan ordeal.) (TAS: "Yesteryear") Sarek gave his son his first lessons in computers, setting him on the path of a scientific career. Against his father's wish that he complete his instruction at the Vulcan Science Academy in the family tradition, Spock expressed his desire to join Starfleet. The argument came to a head in 2249 with Spock's final decision, causing a rift that kept them from speaking to each other for eighteen years. (TOS: "Journey to Babel") Starfleet Career in 2254.]] Spock was commissioned as a Starfleet officer in the early 2250s with the serial number S 179-276 SP, and held an A7 computer expert classification. By 2254, he was assigned to the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''Enterprise]] (NCC-1701). The starship and her namesake would be his home for nearly forty years until 2293. (TOS: "Court Martial", "The Ultimate Computer", "The Cage", Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) As a science officer under the command of Captain Christopher Pike, Spock was wounded in the leg when Pike's landing party was attacked on the surface of Rigel VII in 2254. As the ship proceeded to the Vega colony for medical care, a radio wave distress call forced Pike to divert the ship to Talos IV. Still limping, Spock joined the landing party to the barren Talos surface, where Pike was captured by the Talosians. Spock was the first of the ship's crew to realize the powerful illusory abilities of the Talosians. His final report, along with Captain Pike's, recommended a ban on visitation to the planet. The judgment was endorsed by Starfleet's General Order 7. (TOS: "The Cage", "The Menagerie, Part I and "Part II") On Earth briefly in 2261, Spock met the botanist Leila Kalomi. She declared her love for Spock, his Vulcan control prevented him from showing any emotion in return. (TOS: "This Side of Paradise") Spock's service under Captain Pike (eleven years, four months, and five days) inspired considerable respect and loyalty from the young officer. In 2266, Spock risked his life and career for the sake of his former Captain. (TOS: "The Cage", "The Menagerie, Part I and "Part II") The Five-year Mission in 2268.]] After Pike's promotion to Fleet Captain, Captain James T. Kirk assumed command of the Enterprise in 2265. An early mission, attempting an extra-galactic probe, was disastrous. Lieutenant Commander Gary Mitchell, a close friend of the new captain, developed enhanced psionic abilities when the Enterprise encountered an energy barrier at the edge of the galaxy. Spock examined the tapes of an earlier ship, the [[SS Valiant|SS Valiant]], that encountered the same barrier and was destroyed. As Mitchell's powers increased geometrically, Spock believed he had become extremely dangerous and would destroy the ship, and advised Kirk should kill him before it was too late. Kirk hesitated, and instead tried to strand Mitchell on the desolate surface of Delta Vega. Spock's predictions proved accurate, and Kirk was forced to kill Mitchell. (TOS: Where No Man Has Gone Before) 2266 Following the death of Mitchell, Kirk acknowledged Commander Spock as his First officer. (TOS: "The Corbomite Maneuver") The Enterprise repelled the first Romulan incursion of Federation space in over a century, on stardate 1709.2. Spock and the bridge crew became the first Starfleet officers to make visual contact with a Romulan, finally revealing their Vulcanoid appearance to Starfleet. The navigator Lieutenant Stiles briefly suspected Spock of being a Romulan agent, until Spock saved his life in the course of battle. (TOS: "Balance of Terror") Later that year, Spock kidnapped Christopher Pike, his former commander, and hijacked the Enterprise. Fleet Captain Pike was hurt in a rescue mission and was confined to a wheelchair, unable to speak. Spock wished to return him to the planet Talos IV, which they had visited on a previous mission. The Talosians had the power to create mental illusions of an extremely realistic nature. Spock wished to return Pike to them so he could spend a pleasant life of illusion on the planet. After a lengthy inquiry into the matter, with images provided by the Talosians, Kirk allowed Pike to beam down and all charges were dropped against Spock. (TOS: The Menagerie, Part I, The Menagerie, Part II) 2267 While commanding an away mission aboard the Galileo on stardate 2821.5, the shuttlecraft crashed on the surface of Taurus II, a planet inhabited by giant hostile creatures. Two crewmembers were killed while the shuttle was stranded, but with the aid of Mr. Scott, Spock was eventually able to launch the shuttle. Knowing that it could not break free of the orbit of the planet, he ignited the remaining fuel which acted as a flare. The Enterprise was alerted by this and rescued the team. (TOS: [[The Galileo Seven|The Galileo Seven]]) After being thrown back in time and interacting with the U.S. Air Force, Spock was able to recreate a time warp with a slingshot maneuver around the sun. Later, when Kirk was court martialed for causing the death of a crewman, Spock proved that the computer tapes were altered to frame Kirk by the very man he was accused of killing, Ben Finney. (TOS: Tomorrow is Yesterday, Court Martial) Spock, along with Kirk, helped disable a computer that controlled the lives of a civilization on Beta III. The computer allowed no free thought or creative thinking. He helped Kirk retake the Enterprise after Khan Noonien Singh, a 20th Century dictator who the Enterprise found in statis, had taken it over. Spock would flood the ship with gas, disabling Khan and his followers. (TOS: The Return of the Archons, Space Seed) In 3192.1, Spock and Kirk were taken prisoners on Eminiar VII. This planet had been at war for over 500 hundred years with the planet Vendikar. The war was, at this time, being fought by computers so that the two worlds were not destroyed by the atrocities of warfare, thus preserving their civilizations. When a hit was scored by the computer, the affected citizens were sent into a disintegration chamber and vaporized. When the Enterprise entered orbit around Eminiar VII, it became a legitimate target for Vendikar. The Enterprise was deemed destroyed by a tricobalt satellite explosion. The crew was expected to report to the disintegration stations. Kirk and Spock were held prisoner to ensure compliance. However, Spock and Kirk escaped, destroying the computers and, with the threat of a real war awaiting the two parties, they sought to negotiate peace. (TOS: A Taste of Armageddon) On Janus VI, an unknown creature was killing miners on the surface. After locating the creature, Spock mind melded with it. He discovered that the creature was called a Horta and determined that it was only protecting its young in killing the miners. The miners were unintentionally killing the Horta's offspring by destroying silicon nodules which were really its eggs. Spock negotiated a pact between the Horta and the miners. The miners would leave the eggs alone and the Horta, in turn, would help the miners locate valuable minerals. (TOS: The Devil in the Dark) Spock and Kirk would later become trapped on a planet of medieval culture. Organia was threatened by the Klingons who wanted to use it as a base in attacking the Federation. The Organian council refused the help of the Federation and, after the Klingons invaded and took control of the planet, Kirk and Spock disguised themselves and became involved in sabotage. After they were captured by the Klingons, they were freed by the Organians. Just as war was about to break out, the Organians revealed themselves to be powerful energy beings, once humanoid but now evolved. They neutralized the weapons of both sides and stopped the war. (TOS: Errand of Mercy) On 3134.0, Spock and Kirk would go back in time using the "Guardian of Forever" to retrieve Dr. McCoy, who had somehow changed history when he entered the time portal. Spock discovered that history was changed because McCoy saved the life of Edith Keeler, a social worker who would lead a pacifist movement that delayed the U.S. entry into World War II, thus allowing Hitler to win. The only way to restore the timeline was to let Keeler die in the auto accident McCoy would save her from. Spock persuaded Kirk to stop McCoy, Edith Keeler was killed and the timeline was restored. (TOS: The City on the Edge of Forever) Near the end of the year, Spock would be attacked by one of the alien neural parasites that had destroyed the colony on the planet Deneva. He submitted to an experiment that destroyed the creature inside him but also left him blind. However, the blindness was only temporary as it was revealed that Vulcans have two sets of eyelids. (TOS: Operation: Annihilate!) In late 2267, the Enterprise would encounter the probe, Nomad, that had destroyed multiple star systems and their inhabitants. Spock mind-melded with the probe and discovered that it was an old Earth probe who's mission was to seek out new life. It was somehow damaged in space and merged with an alien probe whose mission was to sterilize soil. It now believed its mission was to sterilize anything that was not "perfect". Captain Kirk was able to destroy the probe by using its own logic against it. (TOS: The Changeling) Captain Kirk and several of the crew were transported to the mirror universe in a transporter malfunction, a universe which seemed to function in the opposite way than our own. There, they met Spock's "evil" counterpart. Upon their departure from this universe, Captain Kirk appealed to the part of Spock he believed existed, no matter what universe he was from, to cause positive change. This Spock would become a reformer of the Terran Empire, the ruthless dictatorship that was the opposite of the United Federation of Planets. (TOS: Mirror, Mirror On stardate 3219.8, a shuttlecraft carrying Spock, Kirk, and Federation diplomat Nancy Hedford was captured by an alien cloud creature and taken to a deserted planet. On the planet, they found Zephram Cochrane, the inventor of the warp drive, who was believed to have died centuries ago. The creature, called the "Companion" by Cochrane, found him and kept him alive and young. The creature had brought the three to be companions for Cochrane. When Spock tried to repair the shuttlecraft, the creature stopped him. The situation was resolved when Nancy Hedford, dying from an incurable disease, was joined with the creature, who cured her and remained in her body. She remained on the planet as a companion for Cochrane, whom she fell in love with. (TOS: Metamorphosis) In 2268, Spock and crew encountered Harry Mudd, who was stranded on a planet inhabited by androids. The androids wanted the Enterprise to escape the planet and serve man so that they would not have to explore space. Kirk, Spock and the crew eventually managed overloaded their central control, causing the chief android, Norman, to have a nervous breakdown. (TOS: I, Mudd) During a peace conference to Babel, Spock was reunited with his parents. There was much friction between Spock and his father, Sarek. When Sarek was accused of the murder of another delegate, it was revealed that he was ill with a cardiac defect, which made unlikely that he could have committed the crime. Dr. McCoy was then tasked with performing surgery on Sarek for this defect. It was then discovered that the Orions were behind the murder and Spock made himself available for a blood transfusion for his father's surgery. Recovering in sick bay, Sarek and Spock made peace with each other, even playfully teasing Spock's mother, Amanda. (TOS: Journey to Babel) On stardate 4523.3, Spock helped foil a Klingon plot to poison wheat earmarked for a Federation planet, while at the same time trying to clear the ship of a fast-breeding alien species called tribbles. (TOS: The Trouble with Tribbles) 2268 He later visited Iotia, a planet that had modeled its society on the gangster era of Earth. An earlier starship had left behind a book about 20th Century gangsters. The imitative Iotians took the book as a blueprint for their society. Spock played the part of one of the bosses of the main syndicate, "The Federation." He helped Kirk unite the two warring bosses into a form of government. (TOS: A Piece of the Action) Spock, along with the Enterprise, would encounter a space amoeba that destroyed entire star systems. A Vulcan ship sent to investigate the phenomenon was destroyed and Spock felt the Vulcans on the ship dying. In order to gain information on the creature, Spock piloted a shuttle into the creature and found that it was about to reproduce by fission. The creature was subsequently destroyed by an anti-matter bomb. (TOS: The Immunity Syndrome) Spock's body was taken over by an alien named Henoch. He was one of three survivors of an ancient civilization that destroyed itself. The three had become energy beings to survive and wished to build androids to house their consciousness. Henoch, who was the rival of fellow survivor Sargon, refused to give up Spock's body and attempted to kill Sargon. He was killed with the help of Spock's consciousness and Thalassia, wife of Sargon. (TOS: Return to Tomorrow) Spock would come in contact with various other worlds in the early part of 2268. He would be captured by Ekosians who had imitated Nazi Germany. They would torture him to obtain information about the Enterprise. John Gill, a Federation historian, had visited Ekos, and tried to use the efficiency of the Nazi Germany to bring stability to the planet. He battled aliens who tried to take over the Enterprise in order to return home. He helped Kirk stop a Federation captain, Ronald Tracey, from interfering in the society of a planet. Tracey was trying to arm the Kohms, an asian like race, against the Yangs. He also battled the government of a planet where a Rome-like civilization never fell and gladiatorial games still took place in the planet's modern era. (TOS: Patterns of Force, By Any Other Name, The Omega Glory, Bread and Circuses) In 2268, Spock's brain was stolen by an alien race to help power a computer that controlled its society and provided for all its needs. McCoy was able to reconnect Spock's brain to his body with the same technology used to remove it. (TOS: Spock's Brain) Spock, along with Kirk, would steal a Romulan cloaking device. Spock, as part of the plan, pretended to kill Kirk and romanced the female Romulan commander to gain her trust. After Kirk beamed back aboard the ship disguised as a Romulan and stole the device, Spock stalled the Romulans long enough for the device to be installed in the Enterprise. It made its escape with the cloaking device and the Romulan Commander. (TOS: The Enterprise Incident) He saved Kirk from Native Americans and helped save their planet from an asteroid by activating a deflector beam on the planet. (TOS: The Paradise Syndrome) He allowed his body to be taken over by an alien, known as a Medusan, so that the alien could guide the Enterprise back into the galaxy after a mad crewman had driven it out into an unchartered region. The Medusans were a highley intelligent species, but their bodies were grotesque in form--so much that gazing upon a Medusan would cause insanity in humanoids. However, it is said that, when telepathically viewing a Medusan's mind as Spock did, it is found to be quite beautiful. (Also see Medusan, TOS: Is There in Truth No Beauty?) He also helped save an away team from the Melkotians who had, as punishment for trespassing, forced the crew to re-live the gunfight at the OK Corral. (Spectre of the Gun) Spock helped redirect an artificial asteroid, Yonada, from hitting a Federation planet. He took command of the Enterprise when Kirk was caught in a spatial interphase. He was attacked by the Tholians, but was able to retrieve Kirk and escape the Tholian Web. (TOS: For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky, The Tholian Web) Spock and Kirk were captured by a race of telepaths who forced them to take part in dangerous games and unwanted love affairs. After hyper-accelerated aliens take over the Enterprise, they hyper-accelerate Kirk to take as hostage. Spock was able to receive a warning from Kirk and he became hyper accelerate himself, but carried an antidote with him. They stopped the aliens and retook the ship. (TOS: Plato's Stepchildren, Wink of an Eye) Spock was part of an away team that was used by aliens to test the worthiness of an empathic race. Their planet was going to be destroyed and the aliens who could save them wanted to see if they should be saved from their dying sun. After the aliens tortured Kirk, Spock and McCoy, the empath, Gem healed them. The aliens saved her planet. (TOS: The Empath) 2269 Spock and Kirk beamed down to a mental facility with a new medicine that can cure mental illness. However, the facility had been taken over by the inmates under the leadership of Captain Garth of Izar, who was a former Starfleet captain. They were captured and their lives put in danger. Spock escaped and found Kirk but Garth, who had developed shape shifting powers, had also assumed Kirk's identity. Spock was able to determine who was the real Kirk and subdued Garth, giving him medication that helped his mental illness. (TOS: Whom Gods Destroy) In 2269, Spock was part of the away team that finds a human named Flint. Spock found masterpiece paintings and original classical music. Flint admitted that he was Brahms and Da Vinci on Earth and that he was an immortal being. (TOS: Requiem for Methuselah) He helped Kirk negotiate a peace treaty between two societies on the planet Ardana. He would also become attracted to the daughter of Plasus, the head of the ruling class. (TOS: The Cloud Minders) He and Kirk were forced in a battle between good and evil set up by the Excalbians to study human concepts. They also created images of people who possessed good qualities, such as Lincoln and Surak against "bad" people such as Colonial Green and Kahless. (TOS: The Savage Curtain) Spock, Kirk and McCoy entered a time portal and were stuck in different past age of a planet about to be destroyed by an exploding sun. McCoy and Spock were in an ice age, where they met a woman who had been sent there as punishment. As McCoy is dying from exposure, Spock wished to remain with the woman who he had fallen in love with, since in this time period he had emotions. Eventually he discovered the portal door and saved McCoy. (TOS: All Our Yesterdays) When Kirk's consciousness was transfered into the body of Janet Lester, and her consciousness into his body, Lester tried to kill kirk and assume his captaincy. Spock was able to expose her and help transfer the consciousness back to the rightful bodies. (TOS: Turnabout Intruder) In 2268, Spock was offered an assignment by the Federation with Medusan Ambassador Kollos due to his familiarity with mind-links. Spock, however, turned down the assignment with the ambassador due to his life on the Enterprise. (TOS: "Is There in Truth No Beauty?") Droxine, daughter of Plasus, ruler of Ardana, became infatuated with Spock when he and Kirk beamed down during a mission. Spock also seemed interested as he referred to her as a work of art. He would even discuss Pon Farr with her. However, nothing ever came out of the relationship. (TOS: The Cloud Minders) When Spock and McCoy were pushed through a time portal on a planet doomed by a supernova, they met a woman sent to the planet's ice age as punishment. Spock would fall in love with this woman, named Zarabeth. As this was a time period when Vulcans had yet to control their emotions, Spock's control over his emotions also regressed. Dr. McCoy was dying from exposure and Spock was torn between trying to find the portal door and staying with his love. Zarabeth could not return through the portal because she was now acclimated to this time period and would die upon return to the future. In the end, Spock saved McCoy and returned through the portal and to the Enterprise. (TOS: All Our Yesterdays) .]] In 2269, Spock was among the landing party that beamed down to inspect the planet Taurus II. He would be affected by the glandular secretion of the Taurean females, known for controlling the male mind. This caused Spock to be drained of his "life force", causing him to age at a rate of ten years per day. Spock was able to escape the females of the planet and contact the Enterprise. He and the landing party were eventually recovered by an all female Enterprise security detachment lead by Uhura. He and the others were returned to their previous ages by use of their molecular pattern stored in the transporter system. (TAS: "The Lorelei Signal") V'Ger Crisis Spock in 2272.]] When the Enterprise's five-year mission of exploration was completed, Spock chose to return to his home planet of Vulcan. As a result of his occasional displays of emotion during his Enterprise missions, Spock decided to undergo the Kolinahr ritual to purge himself of the last vestiges of emotion. He aborted this training and resumed his Starfleet career both for personal reasons and to help Admiral Kirk during the V'Ger incident. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) Some time after this incident, he was promoted to the rank of captain and was assigned to Starfleet Academy, where he trained cadets on the decommissioned USS Enterprise. Death and Resurrection .]] However, he ceded command of the ship to Kirk during a mission that involved keeping the Genesis Device out of the hands of Khan Noonien Singh. When Khan armed the device after having been defeated by Kirk and Enterprise, Spock sacrificed his own life by repairing the Enterprise's plasma conduits - in a severely irradiated portion of engineering - in order to save the Enterprise crew. Following his funeral service, his body was "buried" by being fired into space inside a torpedo casing. (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) Spock's coffin landed on the surface of the planet that had been created as a result of the detonation of the Genesis Device; the Genesis Planet. The radiation emanating from this planet caused his body to rejuvenate. Kirk and the rest of the Enterprise crew, upon discovering that Spock's body was alive, disobeyed Starfleet orders so that they could rescue Spock's body and reunite it with his katra (the Vulcan soul) that Spock himself had placed in Dr. McCoy prior to his death. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) Spock's katra and body were re-integrated, and Spock went on to serve as a Starfleet officer for many more years. He was involved in saving the planet Earth from destruction by an alien probe in 2286 (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) Interesting note: Kirk honors Spock after his death with a toast with his senior staff in his apartment on Earth. "To absent friends" is the same toast Picard gives in Data's honor after his death. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, Star Trek: Nemesis)'' The Enterprise-A Prior to the launch of the new Enterprise, Captain Spock was recruited to test the new brig as he was the most intelligent and resourceful person the designers could find. However, despite his ingenuity, he failed to escape. (Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) Diplomatic Career .]] Spock was later involved in initiating and facilitating peace talks between the Klingon Empire and the Federation at the Khitomer Conference. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) Spock was married sometime between 2327 and 2333. Among those attending the ceremony were Sarek and a young Lieutenant Jean-Luc Picard. (TNG: "Sarek") :Picard stated in the episode "Sarek" that, as a lieutenant, he had briefly met with Sarek at the wedding of the latter's son. While the name of Sarek's son was not specified in name, it seems to have been intended as a reference to Spock. :Since Picard was a lieutenant at the wedding but a lieutenant commander when he was given command of the [[USS Stargazer|''Stargazer]] in 2333, the wedding must have taken place prior to that year, but after 2327 when he graduated from Starfleet Academy.'' However, this is also questioned; Richard Arnold-Gene Roddenberry's personal assistant- commented: "Why does everyone assume that it was Spock?" (as reported by takahash@ntmtv.UUCP-Alan Takahashi) In his later years, Spock went into semi-retirement, choosing to act as a Federation ambassador (much as his father Sarek had done). His last known whereabouts were on Romulus, acting to facilitate Romulan-Vulcan re-unification. (TNG: "Unification, Part I' and Part II") Personal interests Spock carried a life-long interest in art, music, literature, poetry, tri-dimensional chess, the Vulcan lute or harp, and a keyboard harpsichord. He disliked Italian food. Like most Vulcans, he is a vegetarian. Relationships James Kirk For a detailed account of Spock's friendship with James Kirk, follow this link. Leonard McCoy The relationship between Doctor Leonard H. McCoy and Mr. Spock seemed a little strained at times on McCoy's part because of his taunts about Spock's green blood and lack of emotion. However, there was an obvious respect and friendship between Kirk, Spock, and McCoy. Sybok Sybok, his elder half-brother from Sarek's previous marriage, encountered Spock on Nimbus III in 2287, shortly before Sybok hijacked the Enterprise-A for his quest to find the Great Barrier. Spock remained silent on the subject of his brother for decades - not even telling Kirk until Sybok had already taken control of the Enterprise. At first, Spock was extremely distant from him, but following Sybok's death, he realized what he had lost. T'Pring Spock was married as a child to T'Pring which is Vulcan custom. As an adult, Spock became afflicted with Pon Farr and had to mate with her or die. On returning to Vulcan, T'Pring stated that she would rather marry Stonn, a Vulcan she had fallen in love with during Spock's absence. She invoked her right to have Spock fight for her and she chose Kirk to be her champion. He agreed, not immediately realizing that the fight was to the death. During the fight, Spock was superior in skills and strength to Kirk, but Dr. McCoy injected Kirk with a drug that made it appear that Spock killed Kirk in order to stop the fight. This event cleared Spock of the Pon Farr and he willingly gave up T'Pring. Upset at the turn of events, he told Stonn that he would "find that having is not so pleasing a thing as wanting," relating to the conniving T'Pring. On return to the Enterprise, Spock found that Kirk was alive. A rare show of emotion came from Spock when he exclaimed "JIM!" with a beaming smile. (TOS: Amok Time) Christine Chapel When the Psi 2000 intoxication infected the crew of the Enterprise, Nurse Christine Chapel admitted her love for Spock, who was thereupon emotionally shocked. Her love for him was an ongoing issue, but never interfered with her professional duties. (TOS: "The Naked Time") Nurse Chapel once housed Spock's consciousness to keep him from being destroyed by Henoch. (TOS: "Return to Tomorrow") They were later forced by powerful telepaths to kiss each other, but neither enjoyed the forced situation. (TOS: "Plato's Stepchildren") Leila Kalomi in 2267.]] On stardate 3417, Spock was infected by alien spores while on a landing party to Omicron Ceti III by Leila Kalomi, who was serving as the colony's botanist. The spores broke down Spock's emotional control and he confessed his love for Kalomi. Their time together was short-lived, however, as Captain Kirk deduced a method of destroying the spores with intense emotion and induced anger in Spock. Once free from the spores, Spock freed Kalomi and then the rest of the planet from their influence. He would later reflect that his time with Kalomi was the first time in his life at which he had felt happy. (TOS: "This Side of Paradise") Awards and Achievements .]] :Twice decorated with awards of valor by Starfleet Command :Vulcanian Scientific Legion of Honor : The Vulcan IDIC : Innovator of time travel methodologies: the warp drive cold restart and the "slingshot" maneuver (TOS: "Court Martial", "The Naked Time", "Tomorrow is Yesterday") Appendices Background Notes Spock was played by Leonard Nimoy in all of the character's television and cinematic appearances, except for Genesis-regenerated versions of Spock at 9, 13, 17, and 25 years of age in The Search for Spock. These were played by Carl Steven, Vadia Potenza, Stephen Manley, and Joe W. Davis, respectively. The young Spock from TAS: "Yesteryear" was voiced by Billy Simpson. Nimoy once joked that Spock's first name was Harold. The actor Martin Landau (Space: 1999's Commander Koenig) was an early casting consideration for the character of Spock in TOS. In spite of studio request to get rid of the "guy with the ears", Gene Roddenberry insisted on keeping the character through both pilot episodes of the series, and Spock became one of the most enduring symbols of "Star Trek." Ambiguities Spock was mistakenly referred to as a lieutenant commander in the TOS episode "Tomorrow is Yesterday" despite having apparently been promoted to full commander's rank following "Court Martial". Oddly enough, even when he was a lieutenant commander prior to "Court Martial", he still wore a full commander's stripes. However, this may have been to signify his position as the ship's first executive officer. Apocrypha Spock was speculated to have briefly reactivated his Starfleet commission, with the rank of Admiral, during the Dominion War, according to the non-canon "Spectre," a novel by William Shatner (with Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens). Spock was also the ambassador sent by the Federation to mediate between the Klingon and Romulan empires in the game Star Trek: Armada. In an alternate timeline, he was assimilated by the Borg en route to the peace conference. For more Apocrypha, see the entry for Spock at the Non-Canon Star Trek Wiki Appearances *''Star Trek: The Original Series'' (every episode) *''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' (every episode) *Star Trek Movies: ** Star Trek: The Motion Picture ** Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan ** Star Trek III: The Search for Spock ** Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home ** Star Trek V: The Final Frontier ** Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country *TNG: ** "Unification I" ** "Unification II" *DS9: **"Trials and Tribble-ations" SpockSpockCategory:Hybrids Spock Spock Spock Category:Ambassadors Category:Scientists de:Spock es:Spock fr:Spock nl:Spock